


Pack

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, The Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:31:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles understands Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pack

Stiles knows he has a crush on the Derek, but he also knows Derek does not need a mate.  So whenever Scott asked him about dating Derek, Stiles laughed it off.  Derek did not need someone to focus on, someone who could hurt him so easily.  He knew the werewolf needed something more powerful and healthy than romance.  He needed a pack who supported and trusted him.

Stiles grinned watching Jackson team up with Isaac to throw Derek in the lake.  Boyd jumped in after the alpha splashing him when he surfaced.  Scott laughed from his spot until Isaac grabbed a hold of him.  Erica poked Stiles shoulder directing his attention back to the portable grill that Lydia had brought with her.

It was not the happy ending Stiles had wanted, but it was the one Derek needed.


End file.
